Grumpygunner
Grumpygunner (GBL) Grumpygunner is currently working under RCW for the Thunder Roster. He is a former major champion at RCW and has a few other notable achievements such as co-main eventing Wrestlemania 3 and No Way Out 2016. Although joining RCW in February of 2015, Grumpygunner made his Ro-Wrestling debut in early 2011. He has had a few gimmicks, most popular of which being GBL, his oldest and most memorable gimmick. Achievements * 39x hardcore champion (old) * 1x Divas champion * 1x cruiserweight champion * 1x US Championhttp://youtu.be/KAywV1oGSe8 * 1x TT Champ (with Oseuka and Boss Reymundo) * 1x European champion * 3x IC Championhttp://youtu.be/sV_KJDeuJ2I * Slammy for Rivalry of the year with pretty * 1x ROWWE Champion * Triple crown * Co-Main Evented Wrestlemania 3 as the RO-WWE Champion * 1x Hardcore Champion (New) Former RCW Gimmicks Grumpygunner has had many gimmicks in RCW, the following is a list of all of them: * GBL (Grumpy Bradshaw Layfield) * GGP (Grumpy Gunner Page) * Grumpy Guerrero * 'Grumpy' Roddy Piper * Fandangrump * El Gruñon (El Genérico) * Grumpsuke Nakamura * Grumpy Roode * Grumpy Omega (Cleaner Version) Wrestling for RCW At the beginning of 2015, Grumpygunner had his first dark match with RCW against iBrookesie which Grumpy lost swiftly. He was first noticed during a Hardcore Championship match (Old Hardcore) where he made it to the final three against Brooke and Agent. A short time later and Grumpygunner had won his first Hardcore championship; he went on to win another thirty eight after. Grumpygunner, a short time after that, went on to Induct Kreative4Life into the RCW Hall Of Fame. He became Divas champion after beating HeyyBrie for it back on an episode of RCW Raw, Grumpygunner went on to hold the title for the longest time and then he destroyed the title after a four month reign. He then went on to defeat Noobman290 for the Cruiserweight championship a short time after. Grump's first minor success was when he defeated the Prettaker for the RCW United States Championship. In what was a long, hard fought match, Grumpygunner barely came out on top, ending Prettyboy1524's reign (The Longest United States championship reign). Grumpygunner then went on to win the Tag Team N1C with Oseuka. BossReymundo then joined the tag team and fought along side Grumpy to defeat Mudy22 and Noobman290 for the RCW Tag Team championships. Grumpygunner then dropped the United States title to Boss in exchange for the European Championship which he gave up, setting up a ladder match for the title, less than a month later. Grumpygunner then went on to last defeat BrutalDamon for the Intercontinental Number One Contendership where he went on to beat LikeABossDMB for the IC Title. Grumpygunner then dropped the title to LukeBirkhead16USA before regaining it after the 2016 New Year. Grumpygunner then dropped the title in a triple threat. After a month Grumpygunner beat DeanAmbroseLunatic to regain his Intercontinental championship and become most times IC champ. He then lost the title to BadNewsDayley and was not successful in his rematch clause. Grumpygunner then went on to re-open his feud with the Prettaker in which the pair actually won an RCW Slammy award for the 2016 Rivalry of the Year, Grumpygunner then went on to win the feud after beating Pretty 2-0 on an episode of Sunday Afternoon RO-WWE. Grumpygunner then did not win another title until March 6th 2016 when he was a shock participant in the RCW Elimination Chamber match for the RO-WWE title. Grumpygunner won that match (last eliminating BrutalDamon) for his first, and only, RO-WWE title reign. Grumpygunner then went into Wrestlemania 3 with the title where he lost it in a controversial finish to Jvmess. Grumpygunner is currently a Triple Crown Champion. The last title Grumpy won was Hardcore, however he has competed in many Pay Per Views, his current PPV Record is 1-17 as shown below. Pay Per Views Commentating Career Grumpygunner is also well known in RCW for his commentating work. Along with ICW, RWF and WRE, Grumpygunner was a commentator when he returned from a three month break from Ro-Wrestling after he was in the Feast or Fired match at Summerslam 2016. Grumpygunner returned as a commentator as he believed he was not quite ready to compete inside the RCW ring, it was then that people realised his ability to make anything seem interesting. Grumpygunner is well known as a managerial figure as he could cut well put together promos. His break as an RCW commentator saw the birth of a whole new side of Gunner. Work as Federation Staff Grumpygunner is a keen worker when it comes to making things move smoothly. He is often seen as a good worker in terms of promos and is no rookie in terms of working as a member of staff for federations. In 2016 Oseuka began a federation called RUKW, this is the beginning of Grump's work as he was the CEO for a while until Oseuka gave up on RUKW. From then on Grumpy gunner was determined to make RUKW rise. He tried as hard as he could when Oseuka made him chairman of RUKW but the fed was destined for failure. Grumpygunner shut RUKW down late 2016 after he got heat from the Owner of UKW. Also in 2016, the federation ROWWE was brought back to life by Zaza, he asked Oseuka and Grumpy to work for him after seeing what they did with RUKW. ROWWE had a great first few shows but Zaza shut the group down after just two weeks from the reopening for undisclosed reasons. Grumpygunner has severed all relations with ROWWE and Zaza since the closure of the fed.